Once upon a time
by Na.Shao
Summary: Il était une fois, ... des thèmes. Petit recueil de O.S, DômekiWatanuki.
1. Ensemble

**Blabla inutile :** Bien le bonjour à vous, qui allez débuter la lecture de ma première fanfic Xxx Holic. Ce sera un petit recueil avec plusieurs one-shots/drabbles n'ayant rien en commun, la plupart du temps. C'est la 1ere fois que je tente le Dôméki/Wata, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur . Je vais parfois aborder des thèmes étranges, durs, donc ne soyez pas surpris, je me suis lancée plusieurs défis pour cette fic, et je croise les doigts pour les porter avec les mots qu'il faut.

**Rating :** J'ai mis T par précaution, pour certains chapitres à venir, ce sera peut-être même M.

Bon, j'arrête de vous barratiner avec mon blabla ... Bonne lecture. :)

Thème 1 : Ensemble (?)

-Est-ce que tu penses que notre relation a un sens ?

Watanuki venait de briser le silence perçant de la pièce où il se trouvait avec Dôméki. Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers son compagnon, et braqua ses yeux bruns sur son visage pâle. Son regard mélangeait bien des choses, mais une sorte de colère froide dominait tout le reste.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses une telle question ? Répliqua-t-il, en refermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Ca m'embête que tu puisses penser de telles choses.

Watanuki, troublé par la froideur de cette voix, se mit à fixer de ses yeux clairs le mur en face de lui, cherchant à se raccrocher à quelque chose de concret et de bien implanté dans la pièce. Il ne pensait pas qu'une tâche pouvait être si fascinante quand on le voulait ...

Dôméki se leva sans dire un mot, et se rapprocha du médium qui semblait plongé dans une méditation spirituelle avec son voisin le mur. Silence.

Il avait trouvé un intérêt soudain à la façade nue, simplement peinte à la chaux blanche, et parsemée de petits creux peu profonds. Une surface bien étrange sur laquelle il passa une main distante, qui se drappa de blanc, comme du maquillage. Le mur avait laissé sa trace.

L'archer se pencha et se mit à la hauteur du médium, qui consentit à laisser de côté son mur fétiche pour l'instant -qui sait, plus tard, il reviendrait peut-être l'observer encore une fois, tout aussi intensément ...

Dôméki releva le menton du jeune homme qui n'osait le regarder. Les deux regards se rencontrèrent, buttèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'accrochant et se séparant au gré des secondes, pour finalement se fuir. L'archer soupira et s'approcha plus près : il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Watanuki qui fut prit au dépourvu. Paniqué, il posa ses yeux sur le visage de Dôméki, amusé par la situation :

-C'est amusant de voir à quel point un simple petit bisou peut t'affoler, mon grand ...

Il sourit et murmura à ses oreilles : « Au fait, je suis navré pour toi, mais notre relation a un sens, espèce d'idiot. »

L'idiot en question scruta à nouveau le visage de l'archer, qui abordait un sourire satisfait. Il saisit sa main et l'amena contre lui, fermant ses grands yeux clairs.

Il sut alors sans crainte que tout cela avait un sens, et peut-être même un avenir, s'ils y croyaient, ensemble ...

**XxX**

**No-note :** J'espère que ce n'est pas trop "mieilleux" ou fleur bleu. XD N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'attends vos ptites reviews avec impatience. -

J'ai déjà des chapitres que j'ai écrits en avance, sachant que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous satisfaire si ça vous plait. Je suis très flemmarde, de plus c'est bientôt la rentrée (ouais, enfin, le 6 septembre pour moi) donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de beaucoup poster. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierai de poster un chapitre au moins une fois par mois. :)


	2. Pluie & Cendres

**Blabla inutile :** Bonjour ici ! Merci pour vos reviews sur le 1er chapitre, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 plus tôt que prévu ... mais comme j'ai un peu avancé (j'ai écrit un autre thème hier soir) je peux me permettre de vous mettre la suite. J'espère que ce thème vous plaira, personnellement je l'aime beaucoup. :)

Le titre, pluie et cendres, est en référence à une chanson du groupe de J-rock **DespairsRay**, qui est vraiment très belle ... un jour, j'essaierai de faire une song-fic avec les paroles. En attendant, je vous conseille de la mettre en fond pendant votre lecture, si vous aimez ce genre de rock, bien évidemment. :D

Thème 2 : Pluie & Cendres. (Hai to ame)

Désespéré. Cela résumait son état. Dément, névrosé. Ses mains qui martelaient la pierre avec colère et chagrin. Elles saignaient, laissant le sang vermeil se répandre sur le sol sale et boueux.

Le liquide chaud coloré se mélangeait à l'eau de pluie brouillée et froide. Etrange méli-mélo, porté par une litanie mélancolique et chancelante.

Le goût âpre des larmes glissant sur ses joues pâles, gifflées par le froid et l'incertitude, semblait être son seul raccord au monde qui continuait sa course folle et précipitée. Les minutes s'égrènaient encore et toujours, mais pas pour lui. Pas pour Watanuki.

Ses doigts blessés grattaient hargneusement la roche grise et rugueuse, les écorchant encore plus, les transperçant avec une amertume sans précédent ; la pluie imbibait ses vêtements déjà glacés et collants.

Mais étrangement, un bruit autre que celui de ses sanglots et de la pluie lui parvint : des pas qui se rapprochaient distinctement et rapidement. Mais il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la personne qui lui faisait face ; il posa sa tête contre la tombe gelée et soupira.

Dôméki s'approcha et prit simplement le médium dans ses bras, sans parler. Celui-ci s'accrocha à lui, ses larmes recommançant à couler, et laissa ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de l'archer avec désespoir, incompréhension.

Le ciel continuait sa plainte silencieuse en pleurant une pluie acerbe et fiévreuse.

Chagrin, désillusion et détresse se lisaient dans les yeux bleus du premier garçon ; tendresse, chaleur et mélancolie douce-amère dans ceux du second.

« Je les ai _oubliés ... je les ai oubliés ... _» répétait sans cesse ce dernier, dans les bras de Dôméki qui ne pouvait que compatir. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Il était tard, ce soir-là, quand la pluie cessa enfin. Les petites flaques d'eau qui s'étaient formées laissaient voir que la pluie et les cendres s'étaient mêlées l'une à l'autre. Comme deux personnes s'étaient redécouvertes, cherchées, trouvées, laissées et lassées, mais finalement unies par un lien inaltérable : on pouvait appeler cela ... l'Amour.

**xXx**

** No-note :** Il y a un léger spoiler sur la fin ... mais si vous n'avez pas lu les scans de Xxx Holic, je ne pense pas que ça révèle grand-chose, puisque je n'ai pas spécifié qui étaient ces fameux gens nn

J'attends vos reviews ! Et si l'envie vous prend, proposez-moi des thèmes à écrire, je verrai ce que je peux faire x3


	3. Douceur

**Blabla inutile :** Bonjuuur ! Désolée de l'attente pour ce chapitre ! Mais j'ai repris les cours jeudi après-midi et je dois avouer que j'ai un emploi du temps légèrement chargé (rien de bien grave, toutefois :D). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de la marge concernant l'écriture des thèmes, je pense poster une fois par mois. (peut-être plus si j'en ai l'occasion !)

Pour ce thème : il fait partie de mes petits défis personnels. Je voulais essayer le lime ... (pas de lemon, je peux vraiment pas XD) J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop mauvais ... çç

Bonne lecture !

Thème 3 : Douceur

Il y avait ses mains, qui caressaient délicatement sa peau neigeuse, qui détaillaient chaque creux, chaque grain de cette peau au tein clair, y laissant parfois des marques rosées. Peau rougissante, peau désirable et exquise.

Et puis, ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui goûtaient à tout avec une certaine mesure, une certaine candeur, provoquant des plaintes entrecoupées par des soupirs, tantôt longs et répétés, tantôt courts et rapides.

Une satisfaction dont Dôméki se délectait avec allégresse et amusement, contenté par Watanuki : sucré, délicat, avec une pointe d'aigreur pour réhausser le ton général.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, se séparèrent ; l'archer se perdit dans le regard du médium, comme subjugués par ses prunelles qui mêlaient des couleurs différentes, variées et brillantes telles les premières étoiles s'allumant : timides au début, puis révélant par la suite des tons superbes que l'on osait à peine s'imaginer.

Dôméki effleura le ventre de son partenaire du bout des doigts, glissant tranquillement plus bas, puis il humecta ses lèvres et embrassa son nombril à peine visible. Les mains de Watanuki s'égarèrent dans les cheveux aux mèches emmêlées de l'archer, qui n'en finissait pas de torturer naïvement son plus-qu'ami.

Ensuite ... Tout se passa doucement, sans précipitation. Le rythme, posé, alangui, quelques minutes auparavant, prit une autre forme et s'accéléra.

La chaleur n'était pas que physique : elle s'insinua jusque dans les âmes tiraillées par des sentiments contradictoires, prit possession des lieux pour quelques instants, brûla légèrement les étranges pensées qui habitaient par-là, et se retira presque aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue.

Joie, peine, chaleur, douleur, ... Les âmes recèlent de secrets, non ?

Dôméki ramena le corps de médium contre le sien, et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou. Tendrement. Avec une douceur sans pareille.

**No-note :** Bon alors ? C'était comment ? XD J'attends vos reviews avec les tomates en prime ... bon j'avoue que c'est un peu court mais je ne me sentais pas de développer d'avantage.

(Ptit ps : Gwen, j'ai corrigé la faute du chapitre précédent comme promis :3)


	4. Happiness

**Blabla inutile :**Le thème 4 enfin publié ! Comme promis, je poste une fois par mois : Un petit one-shot tout fluff en ces temps mitigés, les Clamp sont vraiment pas sympas avec Watanuki ... XP

Bonne lecture !!

**  
**

Thème 4 : Happiness

-Dis, Shizuka, est-ce que ta vie te convient telle qu'elle est ?

Watanuki, allongé contre Dôméki, avait murmuré sa question en se rapprochant du visage de l'archer, le scrutant intensément à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse. Celui-ci, surprit, tourna ses yeux vers le médium et soupira en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Hmm, c'est assez compliqué d'être honnête, surtout quand tu me poses ce genre de questions stupides ... commença-t-il avant de se faire pincer par Watanuki.

» Evidemment, reprit-il, il y a des tas de choses dont je rêve, des tas de trucs que j'aurais aimés avoir ... mais, ma foi, il faut se satisfaire de ce que l'on a. Et c'est pas plus mal comme ça, tu me diras ... Je t'ai toi, ça me suffit amplement. Et je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'autre chose.

-Tu dis ça, mais ... comment je suis censé le prendre, hm ? Répliqua Watanuki, visiblement en colère.

Dôméki éclata de rire en regardant son visage : impossible de rester stoïque devant une telle expression ! Quand il se calma enfin, il en enlaça le médium et se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, voyons ... quoique, c'est vrai que je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter tous les jours ... je dois être immunisé contre les gens de ton espèce !

Ce fut au tour de Watanuki de rire, puis de renchérir :

-Evidemment, très cher ! Je suis une espèce _**unique**_ dans son genre ! Et bien sûr ...

Il continua son monologue sous le regard attendrit de l'archer, qui reconnut -mais pas ouvertement- que la compagnie du médium suffisait très largement à son bonheur. (Et que le fait que ce dernier sache cuisiner les inarizushis était aussi un plus.)

_It's what you call « Happiness »._

**No-note :** Vos réactions ? Personnellement, j'ai pas arrêté de sourire comme une débile en l'écrivant, rien que m'imaginer la scène ... c'était tellement cute. :3

Au passage, si vous avez des idées de thèmes, laissez une petite review, je suis un peu en panne d'idées en ce moment :(_  
_


	5. Asthme

**Blabla inutile :** Le thème 5 arrive avec beaucoup d'avance, ne cachez donc pas votre joie o! Merci beaucoup pour les petites reviews que vous me laissez, elles m'encouragent vraiment.

Pour ce thème : J'ai décrit une crise d'asthme que je classe dans la catégorie "violente" (la crise, pas le thème, hin XD). Je suis moi-même asthmatique depuis que je suis gamine, et ayant fait une grosse, grosse crise il y a peu de temps, j'ai voulu mettre des mots dessus. Et par ailleurs tenter une approche pour sensibiliser les gens à cette maladie qu'on considère bien trop souvent comme "commune" ... mes nombreux séjours chez le médecin témoigneront du fait que, non, l'asthme n'est pas une maladie simple. M'enfin, je vais pas dramatiser non plus x) je sais qu'il y a largement plus grave. ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Thème 5 : Asthme 

Tu suffoques. Tu te laisses envahir par cette angoisse inconnue qui te prend la gorge et qui t'étouffe. Je suis là mais je ne fais rien. J'ai sûrement peur.

Et tes yeux qui soudain se mettent à pleurer, et ces larmes qui dégringolent sur tes joues. Cette panique qui anime ton regard et qui me terrorise. Ta cage-thoracique se soulève rapidement, tes poumons opressés réclament de l'air mais rien ne vient et ta bouche s'ouvre et se ferme en ne retenant que le néant.

Tu me réclames en tendant cette main incertaine vers moi, cette main qui tremble, secouée par les spasmes. Je sursaute mais je l'attrape sans réfléchir pour t'amener contre moi ; tu sanglotes et mumures une phrase hâchée que je ne saisis pas. Tu oscilles entre mes bras malhabiles qui ne comprennent pas comment te calmer : la crise est là et tu n'es pas en mesure de la repousser.

Ton coeur bat fort contre ma poitrine, maigre appui par ailleurs instable surlequel tu te forces à inspirer normalement. Ta respiration siffle telle un serpent, mais elle ne m'atteint pas. Je reste fixé sur ton visage tourmenté où la douleur se lit clairement ; et j'ai mal, j'ai mal à en crever, en te voyant si faible à cause de cette salope de maladie. C'est mon coeur qui se serre et qui éclate. Tu t'aggripes à moi pour ne pas te laisser emporter par les vertiges. Tes yeux se voilent parfois sans prévenir, mais tu reprends conscience et tu tentes un sourire pour me rassurer : ça ne marche pas, parce que je sens la peur qui se répand dans mon estomac noué. Je tente une approche. Tes joues rouges témoignent du manque d'air. Les larmes continuent leur ascension sur ta peau.

Continue, essaie, calme-toi, je suis là. Elle ne vaincra pas, pas aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas. Je sais que mes paroles ne feront rien et n'agiront pas, mais j'espère quand même, comme un fou qui refuse de voir la vérité en face.

Bats-toi. Encore et encore.

**No-note :** J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dérangeant que je passe si soudainement au point de vue interne dans ce chapitre alors que c'était tout autre dans les chapitres d'avant. ;

Au passage, c'est Watanuki qui a la crise, et c'est Dômeki qui raconte.

Je réponds vite à **Shye Yun et Martelca : **un grand merci pour vos mots adorables qui me vont droit au coeur nn !


	6. Light My Fire

**Blabla inutile** : Hop, un nouveau chapitre tout juste écrit :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est très fluffly, à croire que les grandes soirées d'hiver et de grand froid qui s'annoncent m'insipirent ! Au coin du feu, imaginez-vous Dômeki et Watanuki en train de se disputer ... quel beau tableau :3

Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur.

Pour ce thème : Son titre vient d'une chanson de** The Doors**. J'ai d'ailleurs ajouté une petite phrase qu'il y a dans la chanson en italique, vers la fin du texte :D (ça collait tellement bien ! XD)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Thème 6 : Light My Fire 

-Shizuka ... ai froiiid.

- ... Rapproche-toi de la cheminée.

-Non, mais ... je vais cramer si je fais ça ...

-Bon, alors, évite de te plaindre, d'accord ?

Dômeki leva les yeux de son livre et sourit ironiquement à Watanuki qui était assis contre lui.

-Mais, euuuuh ... j'ai frohaaaa ... murmura le médium en faisant mine de bouder.

Dômeki soupira.

-Prends une couverture.

-Y'en a pas.

L'archer referma son livre, paraissant légèrement (mais alors, très légèrement) exaspéré par le petit jeu de son compagnon ; il s'apprêtait à se lever quand la main de Watanuki le retint :

-Je prétexte avoir froid, mais ... j'ai juste envie que tu te bouges et que tu me prennes dans tes bras, abruti. J'ai envie de profiter de ma soirée tant que je suis avec toi, et pas avec Yûko-san ...

L'archer se retourna et fixa Watanuki quelques instants, puis dit, un sourire fatigué naissant sur ses lèvres :

-Tu pouvais pas le préciser, crétin ?

-C'est toi, le crétin ! T'es même pas capable de décrypter mes faits et gestes !

Dômeki rit doucement puis il se rassit, tout en prenant tranquillement l'autre garçon dans ses bras.

_Come on baby light my fire ..._

Watanuki soupira de contentement quand il sentit de petits baisers légers courir sur ses joues et dans son cou. La chaleur que dégageait l'archer était agréable ... Il se blottit davantage contre ce dernier et cala sa tête près de son cou, jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui se trouvaient là.

Dômeki parut surpris quand Watanuki passa ses bras autour de sa taille d'un air possessif et déterminé, puis il sourit franchement en entendant les mots de celui-ci : « Grmmm, t'es mon mien, Shizuka ! »

Parce que rien ne pouvait les séparer, dorénavant.

**No-note :** Alors ? J'attends vos reviews x3 J'ai adoré écrire ce thème (comme tous les thèmes avec du fluff dedans, en fait), j'étais à côté de ma cheminée, donc je m'imaginais très bien la scène !

Je réponds rapidement aux dernières reviews :

**Gwen : **Merci encore pour tes mots qui me font toujours aussi plaisir :3 Je suis contente que mon recueil te plaise autant :)

**Celi-chan : **Eheheh tant mieux si ça te plaît :) marki pour la review.

See ya soon!


	7. Shine on even if the sun goes down

Blabla inutile : Déjà le 7e thème ... ça avance, ça avance :) Désolée pour la petite absence, je comptais poster ce chapitre bien plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le faire. J'ai de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à mes fics, ça me désole ... ! J'espère néanmoins vous offrir quelquechose de sympathique pour Noël :3

Pour ce thème : Angst, mon très cher (ennemi) ami ... x) il faut de tout pour faire un recueil, donc ce thème est légèrement angst sur les bords, la fin est triste mais j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Le titre du thème vient d'une chanson de Jet, "Shine On", que j'ai écoutée en boucle pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre :D après j'ai rajouté le "even if the sun goes down", petite référence à un de mes groupes favoris, les Arctic Monkeys.

Les paroles à la fin sont aussi de Jet, et toujours de la chanson "Shine On". :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Thème 7 : Shine on even if the sun goes down 

Sa main si pâle, qui serrait avec tant d'ardeur celle de Dômeki, sa main qui, inconsciemment, l'avait retenu ... ce geste qui signifiait au fond beaucoup de choses, qui montrait à quel point Watanuki tenait à avoir l'archer près de lui, surtout aujourd'hui. En cette journée où tout avait basculé, où tout avait sombré, où la lumière avait disparu brutalement de la surface de la Terre, où tout s'était éteint sans que le médium en soit prévénu ... un tableau d'horreur qui s'était dressé en peu de temps ; on pouvait très bien voir qu'un rouge vermillon et sale dominait les autres couleurs, dont le blanc, ce symbole de pureté et même ... de deuil. Mais heureusement pour lui, la mort ne l'avait pas pris. Il avait tellement de choses à faire avant. Et finalement, le jaune avait repris le dessus. Le soleil était revenu, même s'il était encore faible.

Mais le plus douloureux pour Dômeki, c'était d'observer Watanuki qui souffrait, c'était de le voir exténué et couvert de bandages. Une vision qui lui était tout simplement insupportable, mais il se forçait à rester près de son compagnon, car il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et que Yûko prenne le relais.

Il serra un peu plus la petite main frêle dans sa paume et soupira. Décidément, rien n'allait en ce moment ... autour de lui, tout le monde s'égarait sur un chemin ou un autre, pour, au final, revenir. Mais le médium, lui, n'avait _justement _failli pas revenir. Et savoir cela, c'était absolument terrifiant, pour le commun des vivants, pour ceux qui restent et qui attendent. Pour ceux qui apprennent dans un souffle ce qui s'est passé, pour ceux qui, désespérés, hurlent leur douleur dans un cri déchirant, un cri qui fend le coeur.

L'archer avait distinctement senti les larmes, amères, qui coulaient doucement sur ses deux joues ; ses yeux le brûlaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Et Watanuki se réveilla. Tranquillement. Ses deux iris étaient encore un peu brouillées par le long sommeil dont il sortait ; et son premier regard fut destiné à Dômeki, qui était assis près de lui, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

« ... »

Il voulait parler mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa bouche était pâteuse, râpeuse, il ne pouvait pas formuler un quelconque mot. Mais l'archer comprit de suite, et l'embrassa très, très doucement, sur les lèvres. On aurait presque dit qu'il se retenait tellement il avait peur de briser le médium. Et ce dernier sourit. Bon, d'accord, c'était plus une grimace qu'un sourire, mais tous les pansements qu'il avait sur le visage, il lui était difficile de faire mieux.

-Essaie de ne pas parler, tu vas te faire mal, mon grand, murmura Dômeki dans un sourire triste.

Il ne pouvait plus tenter d'esquisser ce sourire, non il ne pouvait plus ... Il lâcha la main de Watanuki, et déposa un léger baiser sur son front brûlant.

-Shi ... Shizu ... Shizuka ? ...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ... je vais revenir. J'ai juste besoin de faire un tour ...

Et l'archer sortit de la pièce, et son sourire se fâna immédiatement. Un gros noeud au ventre, les mains tremblantes, il s'aggripa au mur. Impossible que cela lui ait fait tant d'effet ... ?

Yûko posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Va faire un tour, Dômeki-kun. Je m'occupe de lui.

Sa voix était très douce, même si on pouvait sentir une pointe d'amerture dans ses paroles. Puis, elle disparut dans la pièce qu'il venait juste de quitter.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

Et dehors, alors qu'il se posait dans le jardin, près d'un arbre, les larmes revinrent, le secouant brusquement. Dure réalité. Mais il fallait tout accepter, hein ?

Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller comme aujourd'hui, jamais.

Il sentait vide, terriblement vide. Sans rien pour se raccrocher à ce monde.

_So please don't cry  
Although I leave you here this night  
Where ever I may go how far I don't know  
But I will always be your light_

No-note : Pour tapper l'auteur, envoyez une review. :D

En tout cas, j'attends vos avis, comme toujours. Merci de me laisser tous ces mots, même si je ne réponds pas souvent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas !

See ya pour Noël (espérons que j'aurais, d'ici là, fini tous mes cadeaux XD)


	8. Les lendemains de neige

**Blabla inutile :** Ahah j'ai tenu ma promesse et je suis de retour avant Noël :D j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire pour une personne que j'aime beaucoup :) **Cécile, **je te fais plein de gros poutoux, en espérant que tu vas rapidement aller mieux :3

C'est un chapitre vraiment détaché du reste, il m'est venu à l'esprit un peu "comme ça". Il a un peu des airs du 1er thème au niveau de sa structure ...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Allez, plus que 2 chapitres et ... je finis ce recueil. Ca me fait un peu mal au coeur mais je m'étais fixée 10 chapitres, donc ce sera 10 chapitres ... :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Thème 8 : Les lendemains de neige

Le soleil, doucement, sortait de sa létargie, se frayant un chemin à travers les grands nuages blancs et filamenteux qui dormaient encore. Ils laissèrent finalement place à l'astre rayonnant, malgré le fait que quelques-uns d'entre eux eussent encore envie de rester immobiles pour soupoudrer le monde de ce blanc si pur qui couvrait, depuis le soir d'avant, la terre entière.

Le ciel, d'une couleur rose tirant sur le rouge, s'accordait lentement avec le soleil en s'éclaircissant sans se presser.

Watanuki observait ce spectacle sans bouger, accoudé à la rembarde de sa chambre.

Il leva passivement la main vers l'horizon chargée de nuages semblablent à du coton, et tenta de capturer dans entre ses doigts pâles et fins un bout rouge-orangé ; en vain. Il soupira, son souffle troublant l'atmosphère par le biais de petits volutes de fumée blanche qui vagabondaient dans l'air, et pensa que les lendemains de neige, tout était _trop calme._

« Pour _une fois_ que tu te lèves tôt ... », murmura la voix grave et ensommeillée de Dômeki.

L'archer s'avança vers le médium, les yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil, et les cheveux en bataille. Watanuki se retourna, sourit et passa ses mains dans la chevelure de jais de Dômeki, bataillant pour qu'il ait l'air présentable.

« Je suis _si _mal coiffé que ça ? »

« Faut croire », lui répondit le médium, esquissant un vague sourire.

Il continua d'arranger les mèches noires pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'archer l'arrête pour le ramener doucement contre lui. La fraicheur du matin était palpable, et la brume, à couper au couteau.

Leurs doigts s'entremélèrent, et Dômeki déposa furtivement un ou deux baisers au coin de la bouche de Watanuki ; il sourit avec légèreté, contemplant toute la gentillesse qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'archer, chose assez inhabituelle ...

« Reviens te coucher, 'ai froiiid »

« Je te laisse tout seul cinq minutes et tu te mets à pleurnicher que tu as froid ? T'as vu comment t'es constitué, Shizuka ? »

« Ouais, bah, même les gens comme moi ont besoin de câlins ... »

Un, deux, trois sourires, petite lumière grandissante dans le crépuscule qui s'était déjà dissipé, un, deux, trois pas, un lit et deux corps l'un contre l'autre, mains enlacées, et deux débuts de sourires inconscients.

**No-note :** Voilà ma maigre contribution relative aux derniers évènements : neige, noël, ... neige :D !

Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ait plu. Je n'aime pas trop écrire de l'angst, ça a tendance à me déprimer, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu écrire ce thème, c'était comme un défi pour moi (oui, j'aime me tester XD).

Mais je reste fidèle à moi-même : fluff power !

A bientôw, et merci encore pour vos reviews toutes gentilles. ;3


	9. Pour quelques chocolats de plus

**Blabla inutile :** Enfin de retour, après un mois sans update, alors que je voulais faire le plus tôt ... ! Malheureusement j'ai eu pas mal de boulot, pas de mal de flemmardise aussi, et puis une baisse de régime concernant l'univers d'Holic. J'aime toujours autant le manga, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur. :s

J'ai quand même pris le temps de réfléchir, et à vrai dire, j'aimerais continuer un peu ce recueil. Mais rien n'est sûr encore, puisque j'ai d'autres fics sur le feu et j'aimerais m'y consacrer pleinement. Alors vous aurez la surprise au prochain chapitre ; soit j'arrête, soit je continue. A voir !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Thème 9 : Pour quelques chocolats de plus

Une cuisine.

Une boite de chocolats.

Et un estomac sur pattes face à un cuisiner hors-pair.

Il y avait comme une atmosphère étrange, lourde de tension, qui flottait dans la pièce. Une tension telle qu'elle vous prend à la gorge, vous donnant des frissons légers, parfois plus intenses.

Les mots claquèrent alors que les phrases furent lancées dans l'air, substitution remarquable de bombes composées de noms d'oiseaux plus divers les uns que les autres, et finirent par creuser le chemin jusqu'à la boîte tant convoitée.

Et là ...

-Shizuka, lâche cette boîte si tu tiens à la vie.

On_pouvait _parler de Guerre Froide de mots.

-Et pourquoi je la lâcherais, hm ?

-Parce que ces chocolats ne sont pas pour toi, tiens.

-M'en fiche.

Un des sourcils de Watanuki s'arqua légèrement à la remarque de Dômeki, puis son oeil gauche se ferma, comme pour se concentrer. (Ce qui, au final, n'était pas loin de la vérité.)

Il avança lentement en direction de l'archer, la boîte de chocolats toujours dans les mains, et se planta devant lui sans rien dire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda doucement Dômeki, surpris et amusé.

-Je vais t'arracher cette boîte des mains par la force.

L'archer se mit à rire et dit, une large touche d'ironie dans sa voix :

-Ah oui ? J'attends de voir ça.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que la technique du médium était infaillible.

Watanuki se rapprocha encore plus de son compagnon, et doucement, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ce simple contact fit frissonner l'archer, qui s'attendait plus à une espèce d'imitation ratée de coups de pied retourné qu'à une douceur pareille ... Il ne se laissa pas pour autant avoir, et maintint fermement dans ses mains ses précieux chocolats.

Le médium ne se découragea pas et passa tranquillement ses bras autour du cou de Dômeki, et amena le visage de ce dernier tout près du sien. Il regarda dans les yeux bruns sans ciller, et embrassa ses lèvres avec une lenteur calculée.

L'archer en fut surpris au point de lâcher la boîte pour se coller à son médium sans attendre.

La partie était gagnée ; mais les chocolats avaient quasiment tous disparu. Et Watanuki se ne priva pas de le faire remarquer à Dômeki, qui pour toute réponse, l'embrassa sur le front avant de rapidement courir dans une autre pièce pour éviter de se faire torturer par son compagnon.

**No-note :** Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

Merci encore pour les reviews, ça m'encourage :) !


	10. Sous un ciel étoilé

**Blabla inutile :** Oui, c'est bien moi.

Après 6 mois de silence, je suis enfin là pour annoncer le tout dernier chapitre de ce recueil. Bien que j'aime toujours autant xxxHolic et son univers, je m'étais fixée 10 chapitres -et sincèrement, je ne me sens pas de continuer plus. J'espère tout de même être à la hauteur pour cette fin que j'aurai voulu totalement autre, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements, durant tous ces mois. J'ai été très heureuse d'écrire pour le fandom xxxHolic :) !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Watanuki contemplait l'horizon bleutée avec indifférence. L'air était frais et emplit d'une délicieuse odeur de citronnelle, qui flottait légèrement dans la pièce où le médium réfléchissait.

De petites lucioles passèrent près de lui, éclairant au passage la pièce, quasiment plongée dans l'obscurité depuis quelques heures.

Le jeune garçon battait le rythme d'une chanson entêtante du bout des doigts, les yeux levés vers le ciel couvert d'étoiles.

Au final, Dômeki et lui avaient fait du chemin. Oui, beaucoup de chemin. Ils étaient partis d'une relation maladroite, toutefois assez étrange, pour arriver au final à quelque chose qui était tout autre ; plus légère, plus naturelle.

La nature des choses a tendance à changer rapidement ; c'est ce que Watanuki constata quand, pour la première fois de leur relation, Dômeki n'évita pas une conversation assez sensible. Il avait même tout écouté, et avait argumenté quant à son comportement.

Il fallait dire que Shizuka Dômeki était tout sauf une personne facile, bien qu'il ne cause en général aucun trouble aux autres, et qu'il était difficile de le comprendre. Le médium s'habitua, au fil du temps, aux demies réponses que lui offrait son compagnon, ou encore aux regards fixes et blasés qu'il abordait bien souvent.

Certes, cette attitude n'était en rien encourageante, mais Watanuki savait de quelle nature était l'archer, et surtout il avait bien compris qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour parvenir à tout saisir chez son compagnon.

« Tout vient avec le temps », dit-on ... cela résuma fort bien la suite de leur relation, qui évolua, timidement, vers une liaison équilibrée et enrichissante, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Chacun fit des efforts pour y arriver.

La pendule derrière Watanuki annonça une certaine heure du soir, mais ce dernier ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers elle. Il ne bougea pas, et resta sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, à fixer l'océan de bleu et de blanc merveilleux qui s'offrait à lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pourtant, son regard se concentra sur un morceau de papier froissé qui trainait sur son bureau. Il se souvint alors que ce n'était _rien d'autre _que le premier mot d'amour que l'archer lui avait écrit. Rien d'autre ? Parce que le médium n'avait plus besoin de les réclamer, ces mots-là. Comme leur histoire, la parole entre eux avait évolué, et était devenue très importante. Alors, quelques mots d'amour par jour permettaient de rattraper le temps perdu par les deux garçons, qui, avant, préféraient les regards, les gestes, et la douceur candide des lèvres de l'autre, aux mots et autres délicatesses.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et une vive lumière pénétra dans la chambre du médium, ce dernier, toujours dans la même position.

- Non, c'est moi ou tu es en train de réfléchir ? C'est _tellement _rare de te voir faire ça ! Je suis sûr que si tu faisais pareil sur tes leçons, tu serais largement meilleur en classe.

L'archer s'avança paisiblement vers Watanuki, lequel lui lança un regard noir qui se noya dans le sourire de Dômeki. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais, et sortit sa tête par la fenêtre pour constater l'état du ciel.

- On a fait beaucoup de chemin, Shizuka ... enfin, je crois.

La voix du médium était légère, bienveillante.

Dômeki lui sourit doucement.

- Je crois aussi, oui. Le temps passe tellement vite, mais avec toi ... ça va.

Watanuki l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Un battement de coeur vif, régulier, comme quand leurs mains se serraient, comme quand leurs lèvres se touchaient.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui nous attendent, et tellement de chemins qui s'offrent à nous. Je suppose que, ... j'aimerais bien continuer dans cette voie, avec toi, stupide tête de mule.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon grand. Il paraît que les archers comme moi, ils sont aussi collants que de la glue ...

- Tu sais, je crois qu'au bout de tout ce temps, je m'y suis habitué, alors ne t'en fais pas, je suis immunisé.

Quelques rires, quelques baisers, pour conclure dans l'ombre de la nuit étoilée un pacte teinté d'espoir.

-End-


End file.
